hishefandomcom-20200213-history
Thanos
Thanos is a character from Marvel Comics and the main antagonist of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He is a super villain who desires to acquire the Infinity Stones. He makes his first appearance in the How Guardians of the Galaxy Should Have Ended HISHE and later in the end credits of the How[[How Avengers: Age of Ultron Part Two Should Have Ended| Avengers: Age of Ultron Part Two Should Have Ended]] HISHE. Biography How Guardians of the Galaxy Should Have Ended Thanos first appears sitting in his chair during the Guardians of the Galaxy HISHE. He orders Ronan the Accuser to bring him the orb but Ronan refuses. He asks why doesn't he acquire the orb himself, due to the fact that all he does is sit in his chair. Thanos tells him that he will rule the galaxy with the orb but Ronan refuses telling him why doesn't he get up and make him but Thanos says it is not his time yet, plus his legs are asleep as he floats backward chanting Infinity Wars. How Age of Ultron Should Have Ended Part Two In the End Credits, Thanos is revealed to be working as the Villain Pub's janitor. He equips the Infinity Gauntlet and declares that he will do it himself, but Palpatine has Thanos use the Gauntlet to plunge toilets. The Boss Battle Thanos appears during the Villian Pub Episode: The Boss Battle, sitting on a toilet, while Batman attacks the other villains, Loki is thrown into the bathroom. He asks Thanos to join the fight, but Thanos refuses, replying "It's not my time." However, Batman grabs the Infinity Gauntlet, which angers Thanos, and he attacks Batman. However, he is soon defeated as well. How Doctor Strange Should Have Ended In the end credits, Thanos is still on his throne as he makes a joke at Dormammu's expense. He claims that Dormammu is so fat that everywhere he goes becomes the Dark Dimension to Dormammu's chagrin. How Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Should Have Ended Thanos is present at the Villain Pub as Ego tells his story. As the villains all realize that Ego's Expansion is going to destroy Earth, Thanos appears and exclaims, "I have a problem with this!" before the Expansion engulfs the Pub. How Spider-Man: Homecoming Should Have Ended When Ned Leeds requests to be Peter Parker's "guy in the chair," Thanos appears from a portal and announces himself to be the guy in the chair. As Peter and Ned are shocked by Thanos's appearance, Thanos declares, "THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE!" Villain Pub: 12 Days of Christmas Thanos sings the "sixth day" segment, with his verse being "six Infinity Stones." During his verse, Thanos is resting on his throne with all the Infinity Stones assembled in his Infinity Gauntlet. How Thor: Ragnarok Should Have Ended After Loki ditches the Revengers and lets Hela destroy them, the two visit the Pub and recount their exploits. When Loki reveals that he has the Tesseract/Space Stone, Thanos gets up, inserts the Space Stone into the Infinity Gauntlet, and announces that it's time to get the party started. He then flirts with Hela, much to her annoyance. Villain Pub - Dead Pool (Infinity War) Every Marvel antagonist meets up at the Villain Pub to celebrate Thanos's first outing as a villain, betting on who Thanos will kill in Infinity War. When the bets are done, Thanos takes his leave, hoping that "they" remember all the villains. How Avengers: Infinity War Should Have Ended Thanos is first seen on an unknown planet with a lake of acid that Gamora claims holds the Soul Stone. He instantly dissolves the lake with the Reality Stone and realizes that Gamora once again lied to him. He takes Gamora back to his ship, promising that Nebula will pay for this error, only to be informed that Nebula escaped. He then storms off. In the first of Doctor Strange's five futures, Strange confronts Thanos, only to use the Cloak of Levitation and a Sling Ring to cut off Thanos's left hand and the Infinity Gauntlet. In the second, Strange turns Thanos into a baby. The other heroes gush over the infant Thanos, but then Drax suggests killing Thanos on the spot. As Spider-Man protests, Star-Lord debates who should take Thanos in. The scene then cuts to Tony bringing Thanos in to raise him with Pepper, but she faints in shock. In the third, Nebula knocks out Star-Lord before he can attack Thanos in rage. Spider-Man then rips off the Gauntlet, which Nebula then dons. She uses the Space Stone to hold Thanos tight, killing him in revenge. In the fifth, Thor uses Stormbreaker to cut off Thanos's left arm. Thanos is afterwards seen in the Villain Pub, lamenting his failure. However, due to Thor snapping his fingers, all of the villains start disintegrating. Thanos himself is among those disintegrated, but not before telling Palpatine that he "thought it was the only way." Infinity War Alternate HISHE Thanos is first seen on Vormir learning that to obtain the Soul Stone, he must sacrifice someone he loves dearly. Gamora scoffs at this, thinking that Thanos is crying because he loves no one, but the Red Skull reveals that his tears are neither for himself, nor for Gamora. Thanos then throws his throne into the abyss. In another scene, after defeating the Hulk, Thanos and his minions are sent flying into space by Heimdall. Thanos is then seen floating in the abyss while his minions freeze to death. How Deadpool 2 Should Have Ended Upon receiving Palpatine's message to save the Villain Pub, Deadpool time travels to just after Thor cut Thanos's arm off and steals the Infinity Gauntlet, meaning Thor could not accidentally do the snap and kill off the Villain Pub's patrons. Back at the Villain Pub, Deadpool taunts Thanos, asserting that Thanos could have used the Gauntlet to make more resources and that he could watch the sunrise any time. Thanos begins to swear revenge, but Deadpool uses the Reality Stone to silence him. How Ant-Man and the Wasp Should Have Ended During the film's mid-credits scene, Scott Lang, noting that aliens attacked New York, learns from Siri that the Avengers are fighting Thanos in Wakanda. He argues with Hank, Janet, and Hope that the Avengers need their help, but Thanos finds all the Infinity Stones and executes the Snap, slaying half of the universe, including Hank, Janet, Hope, Nick Fury, and Superman. Batman is also nearly slain by the Snap, but survives simply because he's Batman. How Captain Marvel Should Have Ended Thanos is sitting on his throne in space when Captain Marvel flies out of nowhere towards him. Thanos expresses his annoyance before Captain Marvel collides with him. How Avengers: Endgame Should Have Ended Avengers Endgame Alternate HISHE Thanos walks calmly around his farm on Titan II, remaking how half the universe had to die for him to get to have plants. Thanos looks up, and sees Stormbreaker fly from the sky, slashing off his Gauntlet arm, which falls to the floor. Thor then lands and mockingly greets Thanos as Thanos stares in shock and anger at his severed arm. Thor then swings Stormbreaker and decapitates Thanos, killing him. Thor remarks who this time, he didn't miss. A funeral is held for Thanos by the other villians of the Villian Pub, who set his charred Infinity Gauntlet across the water. As the various villains mourn for his loss, Palpatine remarks how nobody is ever really gone, before laughing. Later, Thanos is somehow alive once again, and is welcomed back by Palpatine. Thanos once again takes the role of Janitor at the Pub. Appearances * How Guardians of the Galaxy Should Have Ended (First appearance) * How Age of Ultron Should Have Ended Part Two * Villain Pub - Boss Battle * How Doctor Strange Should Have Ended * How Guadians of the Galaxy Vol.2 Should Have Ended * How Thor Ragnarok Should Have Ended * Villain Pub - Dead Pool (Infinity War) * How Avengers:Infinity War Should Have Ended (death) * How Deadpool 2 Should Have Ended (resurrected) * How Ant-Man and the Wasp Should Have Ended (mentioned) Gallery Thanos2.png Thanos.png ThanosHISHE.png ThanosHISHE1.png ThanosPalpatineUltronHISHE.png ThanosUltronHISHE.png ThanosUltronHISHE1.png DbbVj ZVAAAKmg0.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Villain Pub members Category:Marvel Characters